Kiss on the Cheek
by xonceinadream
Summary: Sebastian offers to take a picture with Blaine like Kurt took with Elliott. Only... Blaine's not sure he can control himself afterwards.


**Written for a prompt on tumblr by alannastark88.**

* * *

They're out to coffee when Sebastian brings it up. "I see that gay-face is cheating on you. Is he still wearing that horrid ring?"

Blaine rolls his eyes, not even bothering to look up from his phone because honestly, Sebastian doesn't really deserve his full attention after that comment. They're back to being friends. Although Blaine has made Sebastian keep the texts much more family friendly this time. Most of the time. "He's not cheating on me. He and Elliott are just friends."

"Right. That's what you tell him that me and you are right?"

This time Blaine does look up, intending on giving Sebastian a piece of his mind but he sighs as he sees that Sebastian is wearing that smirk he wears when he's just trying to get a rise out of Blaine. And Blaine isn't going to give in. "We are," he says simply instead.

Sebastian looks down at his phone which has the picture pulled up, glancing through a few more comments. "Seems that people think they'd make a cute couple. Who is Jason B.?"

"I don't know. I think he works with Kurt. Why?" Blaine asks suspiciously, moving his chair closer so that he can look at the phone over Sebastian's shoulder. The comment talking about how hot that Kurt and Elliott are together makes him wrinkle his nose but he shifts back, pretending to be nonchalant over it. "It's nothing. Doesn't matter."

"You're jealous though." It's not a question and Blaine thinks that Sebastian knows him well enough at this point that there's no real use in even trying to deny it. He knows there's no real reason to be jealous. Kurt would never cheat on him. He doesn't think anyway. "You could do something yourself. Make Kurt jealous."

Blaine rolls his eyes, picking up his coffee again to take another sip. "I cheated on him. I don't really have any right to do that."

"Oh come on. You guys are past that. Here. I'll just give you a kiss on the cheek and then we can post it on facebook and you two will be even," Sebastian says graciously, waving his hand a bit to make his point.

Of course, Blaine doesn't think that he and Kurt have to be even. It's not like Kurt did anything bad. If it had been Rachel or something then it wouldn't have even been an issue. Hell, the picture that pops up when Santana calls is a picture of her kissing a very drunk Kurt's cheek (so he likes seeing Kurt's face no matter who is calling, sue him). "I don't think that's a good idea."

Sebastian looks over at Blaine, raising his eyebrows. "Why not? You don't think that I'm going to try to take advantage of you, do you? I'm a changed man."

That makes Blaine laughs which seemed as if it was the desired effect because Sebastian's lips curl into that gorgeous smile that he really only shows around Blaine or a few of the Warblers. Blaine doesn't want to admit that he's not sure that he would be able to hold himself back. "I just don't-"

"We're in a public place, Blaine. Just getting coffee. Two friends," Sebastian responds, interrupting Blaine.

Blaine knows that if he told Sebastian to then he'd back off. But why not? After all, Kurt did it. And he and Elliott are just friends. And Blaine and Sebastian are just friends. It's just a kiss on the cheek. It doesn't really matter. "Okay."

Sebastian smirks as if he's won something special and Blaine moves his chair over closer, feeling as if the screech is drawing everybody's attention over to them. When he glances around there's nobody looking but it doesn't make him feel better. Sebastian drapes an arm over the back of Blaine's chair, grabbing Blaine's phone since his arms are longer and he'll be able to take the picture easier.

"Be appropriate," Blaine warns when he turns to him, tilting his head slightly as Sebastian turns on the camera and turns it towards them.

There's just enough time for Sebastian to let out a quiet laugh before he's leaning in, pressing his (soft, soft, lovely, wonderful, imagine how they'd feel around- okay, not the time) lips to Blaine's cheek. Blaine wants to close his eyes, wants to enjoy the moment but he forces himself to smile for the camera. When Blaine grabs his phone, the picture is incredibly cute. Sebastian's hunched slightly to be able to kiss him and Blaine has this flush on his cheeks that make him look… well, better in pictures than Blaine believes he does normally. It makes him look happy.

Blaine spends a moment just staring at the picture before Sebastian plucks it out of his hands. "Hey, what're you-"

"I'm just uploading it to facebook. I thought that's what we agreed we'd do," Sebastian responds easily, lifting up his arm to hold the phone out of Blaine's reach and grinning as Blaine lets out a frustrated huff because he knows that he's not getting the phone back until Sebastian is done uploading.

When the picture is uploaded, Sebastian hands the phone back and Blaine sets it down on the table, unable to help the way that his eyes drop to Sebastian's lips. He can't help it. After feeling Sebastian's lips on his skin… Even if it was just his cheek it felt… well… Blaine's thoughts had run wild during those few seconds. "If Kurt gets pissed then I'm going to be very upset with you."

Sebastian shrugs, taking a long drink of his coffee and looking at Blaine with a smile. "Angry sex is the best kind of sex."

Blaine laughs, shakes his head and he doesn't know what in the world possesses him to try to lean forward. But cheek kisses are apparently okay. Kurt proved that first. Sebastian's skin is soft and Sebastian looks at him surprised when Blaine pulls back.

Then Sebastian's leaning forward and Blaine can see that his lips are not going to hit Blaine's cheek they're oh no but he can't bring himself to pull back or even dodge. Sebastian's lips are just as soft against his lips as they had been against Blaine's cheek and Blaine's eyes flutter closed, naturally. He's fantasized about this, a lot, more than he'd ever admit. He'd dreamed about Sebastian from their very first meeting. Not that he'd told Kurt that. His fiancé.

The thought should make him pull back but then Sebastian's arm is looping around him, keeping him in close and the thought of pulling back seems completely stupid. Why would he pull back when kissing Sebastian is everything that he's always tried to stop himself from wanting? It's wonderful and he imagines that he feels fireworks which is stupid but there it is. He's always been a silly romantic like that.

Blaine is almost ashamed by the whimper that he lets out when Sebastian pulls back, trying to lean forward again, trying to chase his lips and get more. Why did Sebastian stop? Why aren't they just kissing forever? "Hey, let's go to my house," Sebastian whispers, his voice rough in a way that Blaine's never heard and it sends a surge of heat through him knowing that Blaine made his voice that way.

Blaine should say no. He opens his mouth. He's going to say no. "Yeah." Blaine knows that this is it. If he does this then there's no going back, not like last time. But kissing Sebastian feels so _right_.

"And maybe I'll even kiss a different cheek of yours," Sebastian says, his lips near trembling in amusement.

It takes Blaine a minute to get but then he groans, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "We're not uploading _that_ picture to facebook," he responds, glancing around to make sure that nobody had seen the kiss. He doesn't know what he's going to do but he doesn't need that all over facebook.

Sebastian lets himself smirk, tossing his coffee away and grabbing Blaine's hand to pull him along with him. "No promises."


End file.
